Target
|cronologia 2 = }}"Target" é uma música mista do grupo nipo-coreano IZ*ONE e terceira faixa do lado A e da versão digital do single japonês do grupo, Buenos Aires. A música foi cantada por Sakura, Yu Jin, Eun Bi, Hye Won, Min Ju e Chae Yeon lançada internacionalmente em 26 de junho de 2019. No Japão, foi lançada em 12 de junho onde sua primeira apresentação ocorreu em rádio, no Saku no Ki.https://www.reddit.com/r/iZone/comments/bzsjlp/190613audio_radio_izone_target_saku_no_ki/ Áudio Letra You're my target, target shiranumani manazashi ga lock shite wow wow You’re my target, target kono mune no jōnetsu ga neratteru wow wow, no, no Oh, no, no (Oh no no, oh oh) (Oh no no, oh oh) (da da da da ra da da da da ra) (da da da da ra da da da da ra) You’re my target, target gūzen o muda ni nanka dekinai yo wow wow You're my target, target sukoshidake unmei o kurenai ka? wow wow, no, no Target, target Oh no, no Target, target ichido mo bureru koto naku shatei kyori de neratteta (Oh no no, oh oh) ( ) yeah sō kotoba no dangan hanatsu mae ni nando mo tashikameta (Oh no no, oh oh) meori meoriga au jeongsin charyeoboni nege ppajyeobeoryeosseo like that eotteokhae baby neobakke an boineun geol waenji singyeong sseuyeo didn't mean it you know marhaebwa tell me now neodo neukkyeotda nae maeum I just targeted your heart Just be my target, target sō boku ga katte ni omoikonda ka? wow wow Just be my target, target otagai ni meiwakuna hanashida ne wow wow, no no setsumei tsukanai omoi wa tabun honmono ( ) ( ) goku shizen ni hika reta nda ato kara mokuteki ni shite~ You're my target, target shiranumani manazashi ga lock shite wow wow You're my target, target kono mune no jōnetsu ga neratteru wow wow You're my target, target gūzen o muda ni nanka dekinai yo wow wow You're my target, target sukoshidake unmei o kurenai ka? wow wow, no, no Target, target Target, target |japonês/coreano= You're my target, target 知らぬ間に眼差しが lockして wow wow You're my target, target この胸の情熱が狙ってる wow wow, no, no Oh, no, no 僕たちは出会ったばかりで 心が動いてしまった yeah! ほら 他にもいっぱい女の子がいるのに何故なんだ? 君しか見えない 本能だろう? 理屈じゃないんだ 勝手にごめん You're my target, target 偶然を無駄になんかできないよ wow wow You're my target, target 少しだけ運命をくれないか? wow wow, no, no Oh no, no 一度もぶれることなく 射程距離で狙ってた Yeah! そう 言葉の弾丸放つ前に何度も確かめた 自分の気持ち 머리머리가 아우 정신 차려보니 네게 빠져버렸어 like that 어떡해 baby 너밖에 안 보이는 걸 왠지 신경 쓰여 Didn't mean it you know 말해 tell me now 너도 느꼈다1 내 마음 I just targeted your heart Just be my target, target そう僕が勝手に思い込んだか?wow wow Just be my target, target お互いに迷惑な話だね wow wow, no no 説明つかない想いはたぶん本物 ごく自然に惹かれたんだ 後から目的にして You're my target, target 知らぬ間に眼差しが lockして wow wow You're my target, target この胸の情熱が狙ってる wow wow You're my target, target 偶然を無駄になんかできないよ wow wow You're my target, target 少しだけ運命をくれないか? wow wow, no, no Target, target Target, target }} Distribuição de Linhas Perfil da Unidade 700px|center Target é cantada por uma sub-unidade de 6 integrantes do IZ*ONE, sendo estas: Sakura, Yu Jin, Eun Bi, Hye Won, Min Ju e Chae Yeon. Tal unidade é reconhecida pelos fãs como Target Unit. Discografia * Buenos Aires (Digital/Lado A) ::3. "Target" Integrantes * Eun Bi - Líder, Dançarina Principal, Vocalista Líder * Sakura - Visual, Face, Vocalista, Dançarina * Hye Won - Visual, Rapper Líder, Vocalista, Dançarina * Chae Yeon - Dançarina Principal, Rapper Líder, Vocalista Líder * Min Ju - Visual, Vocalista, Dançarina e Rapper Líder * Yu Jin - Centro, Vocalista Líder, Dançarina Líder e Maknae Galeria Curiosidades * A música foi anunciada na pré-venda do lado B do single na Universal Music Japan. ** Junto, foi anunciado um instrumental como parte do single e o seu vídeo-clipe foi anunciado como parte do DVD. * Seu videoclipe nunca foi lançado internacionalmente, apenas no canal da Mnet no Japão. * É a única música do single a ter partes em coreano, fazendo-a então se classificar como música mista (considerando que são um grupo japonês e coreano). * Contém uma das distribuições mais complexas do IZ*ONE. * É a única música mista do IZ*ONE até o momento. * Seu videoclipe aborda uma temática antiga. * "Target" e "Love Bubble" são os únicos lançamentos japoneses com letras coreanas. * Curiosamente, as unidades de "Target" e "Toshishita Boyfriend" foram vistas antes nas fotos do mini-álbum coreano COLOR*IZ.Veja: COLOR*IZ/Galeria Referências Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Japonesas Categoria:Buenos Aires Categoria:Músicas Coreanas Categoria:Músicas Mistas